Yale's Time to Shine
by psav2005
Summary: One-shot. Yale is known much more for its academics than its athletics. For one April weekend in Pittsburgh however, Cody and Bailey get to see Yale athletics shine in the spotlight for a change. Set in 2013, finally wrote the story six years later. Cody/Bailey


**A/N: Eight years. It has been eight years since I posted in the Suite Life section. That is just crazy to me that it's been that long since I've written a Suite Life story. Thing is it shouldn't have been that long, as this story is about an event that happened in 2013. A year when I was still writing a story on here, just about a different TV show. I remembered about a year ago that I never wrote this story, questioning why I didn't because it was about an event during a time I was still writing, and it was during a time Cody and Bailey would have been at Yale. So I made a note to myself to write this story, which took another year as I finally just told myself to sit down and write the story, and here it is now, six years overdue. While the story is mostly about the event in 2013, I also included some catching from when the Suite Life kids graduated high school up to when this story takes place in 2013. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**A/N2: I own nothing**

_Thursday, April 11, 2013 - Consol Energy Center; Pittsburgh, PA_

_"The final score of tonight's first NCAA Division 1 Men's Ice Hockey National Semifinal Game, the Quinnipiac Bobcats 4 and the St Cloud State Huskies 1. Quinnipiac moves onto Saturday's National Championship Game to face the winner of our second game tonight between the UMass Lowell River Hawks from Hockey East and the Yale Bulldogs from ECAC Hockey. That game will begin in about forty minutes."_

"Alright Yale athletic band, once the St Cloud band has cleared the area we will move to the lower part of the section where they were to play for the game. If the team happens to come out for warm-ups before we have completely moved stop and start playing the fight song" the band director told the students who made up the Yale athletic band as they began to gather up their instruments and sheet music to move to the lower part of their section.

"Finally, I thought that first game would never end," Bailey Pickett said as she picked up her trumpet and sheet music and prepared to move with her fellow band members. "I kind of wish we would have played in that first game, I've been nervous the whole time thinking about our game" she added.

"At least I'm not the only nervous one" Bailey's boyfriend Cody Martin responded as he gathered up his french horn and sheet music. "Maybe this will calm our nerves," Cody said before kissing his girlfriend.

"I think that's the perfect way to calm our nerves," Bailey responded as she kissed Cody back

After their graduation from Seven Seas High School in June of 2011 Bailey's parents and Cody's mom, Carey agreed to let Bailey stay at the Martin's suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston for the summer. Everything Bailey had on the SS Tipton would be heading to Yale in a couple of months, so they saw no reason to send it back to Kettlecorn, only to have it head back to New Haven two months later, and the suite at the hotel had plenty of room for Bailey's things during the summer. Cody and Bailey did make a couple of trips out to Kettlecorn during the summer to see Bailey's family and also bring back any items Bailey wanted at Yale with her that she didn't bring on the SS Tipton

While Bailey was busy that summer preparing for her fall semester at Yale, Cody was just as busy, ready to pull off the biggest surprise he could think of for Bailey. He was going to be with Bailey in New Haven no matter what, so he got Carey's permission to move to New Haven, but he was going to surprise Bailey with this news k after she moved into her dorm. So while Bailey was signing up for classes and attending orientation Cody was job hunting and apartment hunting for both in New Haven. Cody helped out around the hotel all summer, during the day he took up Maddie's old position of selling candy at the candy stand, at night he would work the overnight shift at the front desk when Esteban needed that covered, and he would also help out Arwin with fixing things when needed as well. He was able to use the money he made doing that (plus with a little help from Carey) to find a perfect apartment not too far from Yale's campus.

With his apartment chosen Cody needed to find a job and figure out a way to surprise Bailey about him moving to New Haven once she was moved into her dorm. Luckily for him, he found a job that would also give him an idea of how to surprise her. Cody applied to be a cook in one of Yale's dining halls, and he wowed the campus' executive chef so much during his interview and cooking demonstration that the executive chef hired him as a full-time lead cook. Cody's plan was now to surprise Bailey on the first day of classes. After heading to New Haven to help Bailey move into her dorm the Thursday before classes, Cody headed back to Boston to get ready to return to New Haven and move into his apartment. He waited until Saturday to move in as he didn't want to leave the apartment much over the weekend in case Bailey was somehow around where his apartment was. His first day of work was also the first day of classes so he wouldn't be spotted by her on campus either. Also during this time, he was in communication with Bailey's new dorm roommate Sarah, as she was going to help with Cody's surprise on the first day of classes, making sure she and Bailey went to breakfast at Cody's dining hall.

Bailey and Sarah got to the dining hall and decided to pick a table before going to get food. The dining hall was set up like a buffet with multiple lines. As Bailey was getting her food the pan with eggs was empty, so she waited for a new one to be brought. That's when Cody made his move and brought a new pan to the line while Bailey wasn't paying close attention to the kitchen side.

"Here are some new eggs, they are made just the way you like them," Cody said as Bailey was stunned by the voice she heard.

"Hi, Bailey" was all Cody said when his surprised girlfriend finally looked up at him.

"CODY" Bailey screamed as Cody came to the other side of the line to give his girlfriend a big hug and kiss.

After they ended their embrace Cody clocked out for his break and made a plate while Bailey finished making her plate, and the couple joined Sarah at the table she and Bailey had picked out. Cody than revealed everything he had planned during the summer, and what he and Sarah planned over the weekend to make sure Bailey had breakfast at the dining hall this morning.

"Cody Martin, you are the sweetest man in the whole world," Bailey said before kissing Cody after he finished revealing everything. "Thanks for helping him out as well Sarah" Bailey added after she finished her kiss with Cody. "My pleasure, especially since it worked out perfectly," Sarah said.

While Cody had time for work and being with his girlfriend, he was also preparing to retake the SAT and ACT. He was determined to get into Yale for the next school year, and he did better on both tests this time around than when he took them in high school, and what he scored on them the first time was already really impressive. Cody reapplied to Yale for the 2012-13 school year and the second time was the charm, as he was accepted. Cody began at Yale as a freshman in the fall of 2012 as Bailey began her sophomore year at the school.

"Hey guys, the team is coming out" Bailey's roommate Sarah said as the athletic band stopped their moving to play the school fight song. Sarah was in the Yale marching band and convinced Bailey to join the athletic band for basketball and hockey games. Bailey was happy to join since going to high school on a cruise ship meant no high school sports competitions or bands to play at them. That was one thing Bailey was sad about missing by going to Seven Seas High School. Yeah there was regular concert band that she and Cody were in that would play concerts on the ship, but she liked sports and that wasn't the same as getting to play in the band at games. Cody would join them in the athletic band once he became a student the following school year.

Once the game started Cody, Bailey, Sarah, and the rest of the band would play songs during breaks in the action, and would also participate in chants the student section did. At Yale home games the student section and band were in the same section of the arena, and both made sure that was the same for these games. The band also joined in on the goal chant after the Bulldogs scored a goal, which Yale did twice to take a 2-0 lead on UMass Lowell after one period. They would play the fight song, do the goal chant after the goal was announced, and then Cody and Bailey would share a kiss, just like they did during Boston Bruin's games they would attend. Since they both played a brass instrument their bandmates in the brass section made sure they were always standing next to each other during a game. Unfortunately for Yale, their two-goal lead wouldn't last as UMass Lowell scored twice in the second period to even the game at 2-2. Neither team would score in the third, meaning sudden death overtime would determine who would play for the national title.

"Sudden death overtime, I don't think I've ever been this nervous about a sporting event ever," Bailey said to Cody.

"Not even for Kansas in 08," Cody asked, referring to the close contest Kansas won to win the NCAA men's basketball title in 2008.

"This is way more nerve-wracking since I'm actually at this game and this involves my school" Bailey responded.

"That makes sense," Cody said before kissing his girlfriend. "Hopefully that will work like it did before the game" Cody added.

"It did a bit," Bailey said before returning the kiss.

Luckily for themselves and the rest of the Yale fateful, the nerves wouldn't last for long.

_"We are just about seven minutes into this first overtime here in Pittsburgh, UMass Lowell with the puck, but Yale steals it. Cooper has the puck for the Bulldogs, he is into the Lowell zone, and he cycles it out to Killian. Killian sends it back to Cooper, Cooper passes to a centering Miller, Miller shoots, AND HE SCORES! YALE WINS! Overtime game-winner from Miller sends Yale to Saturday's national championship versus Quinnipiac! 3-2 Bulldogs win!"_

Cody, Bailey, the rest of the band, the student section, and all the Yale fans in Pittsburgh were going nuts as Yale, a university known way more for academics than athletics, was one win away from a national championship in men's hockey.

_Two days later_

_"Welcome everyone to the 2013 NCAA Division 1 Men's Ice Hockey National Championship Game, featuring an all ECAC Hockey matchup between the Quinnipiac Bobcats and the Yale Bulldogs."_

"I can't believe Yale is playing for a national championship, especially in a sport we love so much like hockey," Bailey said to Cody as the band was entering the arena.

"Everything about this is so surreal, from how the team made the tournament, to how they got to tonight and the fact that we are playing biggest hockey rival for the National Championship" Cody responded.

It was truly miraculous that Yale was in this position, playing for the national championship. The Bulldogs were the last team to make the NCAA tournament with an at large bid based on the rankings used to determine those bids. Their position in the tournament was saved by Notre Dame defeating Michigan in their conference championship game. Notre Dame was making the tournament either way, but the only way Michigan could be for them to win their conference championship and steal a bid that would have gone to an at large team, which would have been Yale's bid. Yale then went to Grand Rapids, Michigan as the #4 seed in the West Region and the Bulldogs upset two western hockey powers in #1 seed Minnesota (the second-ranked team in the country) and #2 seed North Dakota to make the Frozen Four in Pittsburgh. After beating UMass Lowell the other night Yale was now facing Quinnipiac, who is in the same hockey conference as Yale, is the number one ranked team in the country, and as Cody said is Yale's biggest hockey rival. Quinnipiac is located in Hamden, Connecticut, which is a mere 8 miles away from Yale in New Haven, Connecticut. The rivalry is known as the Battle of Whitney Avenue, as that is the road that connects the two towns, and hockey is the only sport the two schools are in the same conference for. Quinnipiac was looking to beat Yale for a fourth time this season, having won the regular-season games in Camden and New Haven, along with the ECAC Tournament 3rd place game in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

"I know they beat us three times this season, but I just have a good feeling about tonight. It's hard to beat the same team four times in the season, so I say fourth time is the charm" Bailey said.

"You have to see this text message and picture I just got from Zack," Cody said to Bailey as he showed her his phone. The message said I can't believe I'm saying this about sports, but I'm pulling for Yale, it's their time to shine. Your friends at UConn got your back, and the picture was of Zack and their friends at UConn wearing Yale hockey shirts and hats.

While Bailey and Cody headed to New Haven after high school Zack, Woody, and Addison headed to Storrs, Connecticut to attend UConn. Maya was supposed to attend UConn as well before deciding instead to join the Peace Corps. While UConn wasn't known for its academics like Yale is, they were certainly known for their athletic success, especially in men's and women's basketball. During their senior year of high school on the SS Tipton the UConn four had a lot to celebrate when it came to sports, as UConn won their conference in football and got to play in one of college football's biggest bowl games, the Fiesta Bowl, and the men's basketball team won the national championship. That gave the four plenty to gloat about on the boat, while during that time Yale sports, especially football and basketball, were struggling overall and against their main athletics rival Harvard. The lone Yale sports bright spot during their senior year of high school was the hockey team making the NCAA tournament, though they lost in the first round.

After a year in the Peace Corps Maya returned to the states. She needed a year away to find herself and know what she wanted in life, and one of those things she wanted was Zack in her life. She came to Boston that summer after she got back home and made things right with him for how she ended their relationship, The two started their friendship over again as both missed each other greatly but wanted to take things slow. Like Cody at Yale Maya would start attending UConn in the fall of 2012, a year behind Woody, Addison, and Zack. By the time Christmas hit Zack and Maya were ready for more than just a friendship, and they used the holiday to begin their relationship again.

"That is so sweet, we have the best friends" Bailey responded before pulling out her phone and starting a group text with Cody, Zack, Woody, Maya, and Addison telling them they are the best.

"Especially since UConn women's basketball won another national title back on Tuesday, I thought they would still be gloating about that" Cody responded with a laugh.

"Maybe if we were all still in high school it would be that, I think college has helped mature your brother, Woody, and Addison. The Peace Corps doing the same for Maya" said Bailey as the two got ready to perform during warm-ups with the rest of the band.

Once the game got started the two rivals played a scoreless first period. It appeared the second period was on its way to being scoreless as well until that changed in the final seconds.

_"Under ten seconds left here in period number two, the game is still scoreless. Young has the puck for Yale, he finds an open Bourbonais with a pass, he shoots, AND HE SCORES! 4.5 seconds left in the second period of the national championship game and Yale strikes first! Bulldogs lead 1-0 just before the intermission."_

The Yale fans in the arena went nuts at the goal that late in the period as their team took a 1-0 lead into the second intermission. With a goal that late in the period the band was very busy, playing the fight song after the goal, and then again as soon as the horn for the period ending sounded. The goal was finally announced once the intermission started and the period stats were given, which then meant the band and student section could finally do the goal chant before heading to the concourse.

"Oops, almost forgot something," Cody said before stopping Bailey and kissing her.

"I can't believe we almost forgot," Bailey said with a laugh after returning Cody's kiss.

"You two would have been in trouble if you didn't, especially is Quinnipiac scored the next goal," said Sarah teasing the couple.

"Luckily we don't have to worry about that" Cody said.

Cody was correct on that front, as that goal at the end of the second period would end up being the game-winner. Yale would add three more goals in the third period, including an empty netter, to seal up their first-ever men's ice hockey national championship. Once there was under ten seconds left in the game the band, student section, and Yale fans counted down the remaining seconds until the horn sounded, as Cody pulled out his phone to record the countdown and celebration to send to Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison.

_"From the last team in the tournament to national champions! Yale avenges three previous losses this season to arch-rival Quinnipiac, beating the Bobcats 4-0 in Pittsburgh to win the 2013 NCAA Men's Hockey National Championship!"_

Once the celebration died down and the band got commemorative national championship hats and shirts to put on Cody sent a selfie to the UConn four text group of himself, Bailey, and Sarah in their gear holding theIR instruments with the caption NATIONAL CHAMPS! They then started making their way to the band bus that would take them back to the hotel.

Maya was the first to respond. "Looking great guys, both the picture and the video from earlier."

"Thanks, Maya," Bailey said back.

"Makes me wish we could have been in New Orleans earlier this week" Woody sent.

"Same here" Addison added.

"Come on now guys, no need to bring up UConn, this is about Yale. We had our moment Tuesday night and over the last few years, its Yale's time to shine" Zack sent.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother" Cody then sent with a laughing emoji, which got Woody, Addison, Maya, and Bailey to send laughing emojis as well.

"Very funny broseph, I'm just really happy for you guys and what you are getting to experience. You are the first Martin brother to get to experience a championship-winning game live and in person at the actual winning game" sent Zack.

"That means a lot coming from you bro" Cody sent to his brother in a separate message to just him.

"I mean every word of it Cody" Zack sent back to just his brother.

"Can you believe it was Zack's idea to get the Yale hockey shirts and hats as well" Woody sent starting the group message up again.

"Again who are you and what have you done to my brother" Cody sent again which led to another round of laughing emojis, with Zack even sending one this time.

"You guys have a safe trip back to New Haven from Pittsburgh and don't forget its Yale's time to shine" Addison sent.

"I don't think we will ever forget this experience" Cody sent.

"Just don't do anything we wouldn't do" Zack sent with a sunglasses-wearing emoji.

"So does that me we should try and steal something from a buffet" sent Cody with another laughing emoji.

"Hey, hurtful" Woody responded. "I only did that once, and I promised Kirby I would never do it again, and I've lived up to that" Woody added, causing Bailey and Cody to laugh as they read it.

"Glad to hear Woodchuck" Cody sent.

"As Addison said, have a safe trip back, we can't wait to see you again. We love you guys" Maya sent.

"We love you guys too, can't wait to spend the summer with all four of you" sent Bailey as the last text in the group message for the night, which was perfect timing as the bus had just arrived back at their hotel.

"Shall we go celebrate with our bandmates?" Cody asked his girlfriend. "And respond to all the messages we got from our parents, your parents, London, Marcus, Maddie, Arwin, Esteban, Moseby, Tut, and Kirby while the group text was happening" Cody added, showing Bailey all his notifications.

"We shall" Bailey responded and then kissed Cody.

"A kiss from my beautiful Bailey, my favorite way to celebrate," Cody said before proceeding to kiss Bailey.

After the couple finished their kiss they grabbed their instrument cases and headed towards the front of the bus.

"Its Yale's time to shine," the couple said to one another once they were off the bus. They then shared one more kiss before heading into the hotel to celebrate some more with their friends.

_The end_


End file.
